The studies detail the characteristics of amino acid metabolism in skeletal muscle in tissue culture. The factors regulating the production of alanine and glutamine and the oxidation of leucine and isoleucine are investigated. Three types of muscle tissue in culture have been studied in detail: a rat myogenic line, primary culture of newborn rat skeletal muscle, and primary culture of adult rat skeletal muscle.